


Тайна доктора Джекила

by ilera



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, mentioned - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: После прочтения письма Джекила Аттерсона обуревают воспоминания.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Kudos: 2





	Тайна доктора Джекила

Когда я дочитал послание Джекила, меня охватило странное чувство. Казалось бы, то, что он завещал свое состояние мне, должно было подтвердить слова Хайда, но я жаждал этого подтверждения от самого Джекила. Я кое о чем умолчал, делясь той невероятной историей, которая погубила двух людей (я все еще не могу воспринимать мистера Хайда как часть доктора Джекила), но в память о моем друге я решил честно обо всем рассказать.

После того, как я впервые встретился с мистером Хайдом у входа в секционную Джекила, какое-то время я не возвращался на эту мрачную улицу. Однако когда разговор с Джекилом не принес мне удовлетворения, я вновь направился на то же самое место и стал караулить Хайда с прежней настойчивостью. Я надеялся, что при следующей встрече Хайд откроет завесу тайны над властью, которая заставляла моего несчастного друга его финансировать. Тогда я еще не понимал весь ужас положения Джекила и считал, что Хайд его чем-то шантажирует. Джекил в молодости вел бурную жизнь, и я подозревал, что знаю, какую тайну он ото всех скрывает.

Как я уже упоминал, мы вместе учились в школе. Генри Джекил, веселый и красивый малый, быстро сделался всеобщим любимцем. Мы с Лэньоном тоже подпали под его влияние, но что удивительнее всего, мою компанию Генри воспринимал благожелательнее общества других мальчишек. Думаю, он уставал от шумных сборищ, где от него ожидали острот и интересных историй. Я же по природе самодостаточный человек и комфортно себя чувствую в тишине. Генри это нравилось, и он подолгу засиживался со мной, не нарушая молчания, и приводил свои мысли в порядок.

Когда я достиг определенного возраста, то стал замечать, какая у Генри хорошая фигура, какие сильные у него руки и ловкие движения. Однажды в раздевалке я засмотрелся на него и неожиданно понял, что мне было бы приятно, если бы Генри меня поцеловал. Я был тогда очень молод и считал, что смогу уговорить его это сделать, если представлю все шуткой. Когда мы в очередной раз остались наедине, я предложил пари: по его условиям выигравший мог сделать с проигравшим что угодно, в рамках разумного. Итак, Генри признал свое поражение и, смеясь, развел руками, приглашая воспользоваться плодами победы. Я несколько трусил, но знал, что другого шанса удовлетворить любопютство у меня не будет, и сделал шаг вперед... затем еще шаг и еще. Улыбка сползла с лица Генри и он недоуменно на меня уставился, не понимая, чего я хочу. Последний шаг дался мне особенно тяжело. Обхватив Генри за плечи, я зажмурился и коснулся его губ своими. Неожиданно Генри стал мне отвечать и углубил поцелуй, засунув язык мне в рот. Это было ново, интересно и приятно, и я даже не предполагал, что языком можно такое вытворять. Тогда я понял, что в этих делах Генри был куда опытнее меня, только не догадывался, что опыт он получил с такими же мальчишками, как я. Каникулы Генри проводил дома, и я решил, что он встретил там девушку... Как бы то ни было, мой эксперимент закончился успешно. Дальше поцелуев дело не зашло, ибо в комнату вошел Лэньон, но и этого мне хватило с лихвой. После первого поцелуя (у меня он был первый) мы еще несколько раз встречались с Генри для, как я их называл, "экспериментов". Однако скоро все закончилось: когда я стоял перед Генри на коленях, готовясь взять его в рот, нас обнаружил учитель. Объяснив, как ужасно то, что мы делаем, он наказал нас и отпустил восвояси.

Войдя во взрослую жизнь, мы с Генри продолжали дружить, но наши эксперименты не возобновлялись. Я растерял юношеский пыл и стал сухим и серьезным юристом, а Генри выбрал служение людям, придумывая различные снадобья для облегчения их болезней. Иногда, глядя на него, я вспоминал наши школьные годы и поражался нашей наивности и непосредственности. Учитель мог бы рассказать о том происшествии школьному совету, но не сделал этого, решив, что мы просто заигрались. Как он ошибался! Я испытывал к Джекилу самые искренние дружеские чувства, но и греховные мысли посещали меня не так уж редко. Я дожил до своих лет закоренелым холостяком, Джекил также не женился. Вот почему я сразу заподозрил, что причина шантажа — гомосексуальные контакты Джекила. Однако когда я представился Хайду, на его лице не мелькнуло узнавание, и я сделал вывод, что наклонности Джекила проявлялись и в более поздние годы с другими мужчинами. Но вернусь ко второму столкновению с Хайдом.

Дул пронзительный ветер, но Хайд шел таким же быстрым и легким шагом, как и при первой нашей встрече. Стоило ему появиться, как я вновь по непонятной причине испытал чувство отвращения к этому человеку. Он подошел к калитке, и я вышел из своего укрытия.  
— А, — воскликнул Хайд, — вот мы и встретились, мистер Аттерсон. Что вас привело сюда на этот раз?  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о докторе Джекиле, — прямо сказал я.  
— Доктора нет сейчас дома.  
— Не важно, мне нужны вы.  
Хайд как-то особенно противно усмехнулся и склонил голову набок:  
— Не лгите мне, мистер Аттерсон, вам нужен именно доктор Джекил.  
— Послушайте, я не намерен играть с вами в игры. Я хочу знать, что такого ужасного вам известно о Джекиле? Какие у вас есть доказательства?  
Но Хайд меня будто не слышал. Он продолжал смотреть на меня сквозь полуприкрытые веки и грязно — другого слова я не подберу — улыбался.  
— Признайтесь, вы хотите доктора Джекила, не так ли? Да-да, — продолжил он, когда я не нашелся с ответом, — мне все известно. Вы желаете им обладать так же сильно, как в школьные годы, когда отсосали ему в раздевалке.  
Я сильно побледнел и пошатнулся.  
— Он... он не мог вам этого рассказать, — прохрипел я, хватаясь за ограду. — Он не знает...  
— Не держите его за дурачка, мистер Аттерсон, он прекрасно понимает, что вы все так же его любите, — последнее слово Хайд почти что выплюнул. — По моему мнению, ничего ужасного в этом нет и воздержание только вредит организму, уж поверьте мне, но доктор Джекил считает иначе. Мне повезло, что он так трясется над своим добрым именем. Доброе, как же! — и Хайд рассмеялся самым неприятным образом.  
Я собрался с силами и как можно более твердо произнес:  
— Вы не посмеете об этом рассказать. Как только вы это сделаете, вы лишитесь защиты доктора Джекила.  
— А разве не этим вы мне грозите? Ладно, вы мне даже немного нравитесь, мистер Аттерсон, и я сообщу кое-что, что может вас заинтересовать. Доктор Джекил также питает к вам эти глупые чувства. Никогда не понимал, почему он не дает им ходу. Но мне ли жаловаться, если благодаря его нерешительности я здесь?  
Я не поверил своим ушам. Как, Джекил тоже?.. Я даже боялся об этом думать. Нет, Хайд, верно, хочет устроить мне ловушку и посмотреть, что я предприму.  
— Еще увидимся, мистер Аттерсон, — усмехнулся Хайд и исчез за калиткой.  
После этого я никогда больше не искал встреч с мистером Хайдом. Он сам ко мне пришел.

Я лежал в постели на грани сна и яви, как вдруг на занавесках возникла тень, затем лунный свет выхватил уродливое лицо Хайда. Я хотел было закричать, но он закрыл мне рот рукой.  
— И что в вас так привлекает Джекила? — прошептал Хайд, откидывая одеяло и ощупывая мое тело под ночной рубашкой. — Кожа да кости... Ага!  
Его рука обхватила мой член и стала двигаться вверх-вниз. Все это произошло так быстро, что я не успел ни позвать на помощь, ни выбраться из постели и занять более выгодную позицию. Теперь же Хайд придавил меня коленом, не давая двинуться с места. Я был в таком ужасе, что не сразу почувствовал, как мое тело отзывается на бесстыдные действия Хайда.  
— Он давно хотел это сделать, — говорил тем временем мой мучитель, — но он слишком печется о своей репутации, чтобы позволить себе такое падение. Я пришелся как нельзя кстати, не так ли, мистер Аттерсон?  
"Не смейте сравнивать себя с ним!" — хотел я ответить, но получилось лишь невнятное мычание.  
— Вам нравится, — продолжал Хайд с удовольствием, ускоряя движения. — Он знал, что вам понравится, и послал меня.  
Как мне ни был отвратителен Хайд, его умелые движения возбудили меня, а стоило представить на его месте Джекила... Их лица были чем-то неуловимо похожи, и когда Хайд не кривлялся, его можно было назвать даже красивым.  
— Вот так, — кивнул Хайд, выпуская полностью вставший член, и стал расстегивать брюки.  
Одной рукой он все еще закрывал мне рот, но я уже мог двигаться. Почему я не сделал попытки встать? Ошалев от всего происходящего, я все еще жаждал утоления своей греховной прихоти. Желание застлало мне глаза, и я не мог даже помыслить, какую боль собирается причинить мне Хайд. Все же я никогда не доходил с Джекилом до конца и слабо представлял, как это происходит у мужчин. Я думал, Хайд даст мне кончить, а затем, в худшем случае, заставит взять свой член в рот. Плохо же я знал этого человека! Не успел я опомниться, как Хайд задрал мне ночную рубашку и устроился между ног. Он больше не закрывал мне рот, обхватив обеими руками мои бедра, и я собирался уже закричать (ибо наконец-то понял, что намеревается сделать Хайд), но крик застрял у меня в горле. Хайд одним движением вошел в меня, причинив такую сильную боль, что на мгновение я потерял сознание. Когда я очнулся, он уже, пыхтя, вовсю двигался, поглядывая на мое лицо. Заметив, какие муки я испытываю, он грубовато извинился и обхватил ладонью мой упавший член. Теперь я боялся звать на помощь, ибо находился в столь компрометирующем положении, что никто бы не поверил в насильственность действий Хайда.  
— Если у вас есть хотя бы капля совести, — выдохнул я, — прекратите.  
— Разве не этого вы хотели от доктора Джекила?  
— Нет!  
Хайд остановился и вынул из меня член. Все тело ниже пояса так горело, что я почти не ощутил облегчения.  
— Перевернитесь, — приказал Хайд, освобождая мои ноги из крепкой хватки.  
Я, однако, и пальцем пошевелить не мог. Нахмурившись, Хайд вцепился ногтями мне в бедро, и я, несколько отойдя от шока, встал на колени. В этой позе я по крайней мере не видел его лица. Хайд снова в меня вошел, но теперь было не так больно: то ли я уже привык, то ли коленопреклоненная поза действительно помогла. Гадая, почему Хайд озаботился моим комфортом, я ухватился за простыни и закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут благодаря помощи Хайда возбуждение ко мне вернулось, а еще через какое-то время Хайд что-то задел внутри, и по моему телу пронеслась волна удовольствия. Я охнул от неожиданности и услышал сзади довольный смех. При каждом толчке Хайд продолжал касаться этого загадочного места, и я начал стонать, но уже не от боли. Я попытался представить на месте Хайда Джекила, но получилось плохо. Джекил был бы со мной нежен, он бы никогда не взял меня силой, Хайд же был уверен, что мне нравится столь ужасное обращение. Как я мог тогда знать, что тело у них было одно на двоих?!  
— Давайте, мистер Аттерсон, не сдерживайтесь, — произнес насмешливый голос позади меня. — Вы готовы кончить... Кончайте же, я приказываю!  
Рука Хайда обхватила мою головку, его указательный палец растер выступившую жидкость по члену. Я всхлипнул и излился в его руку, а в следующий миг кончил и Хайд. Довольно хмыкнув, он оставил меня и стал, судя по шуршанию, одеваться. Я не мог пошевелиться, со стыдом сознавая, что кончил только благодаря этому мерзкому человеку. Неожиданно меня накрыла смертельная усталость, руки подломились, и я практически без чувств упал на простыни. Сквозь пелену забытья я ощутил, как Хайд опустил подол ночной рубашки и накрыл меня одеялом.

После этого случая я заметил в Джекиле разительную перемену: он сделался бледным и больным на вид. На все мои дальнейшие попытки увидеться с ним он отвечал, что не принимает. В его глазах была вина, причину которой я не мог тогда понять. Я думал, он плохо себя чувствует из-за необходимости укрывать Хайда, который успел к тому времени совершить убийство. Однако теперь я вижу, что Джекила мучил стыд: именно он выпустил Хайда наружу, а значит, косвено был виновен в том, что случилось со мной той ночью. До сих пор я не знаю, как взаимодействовали два этих человека на сознательном уровне, но о совершенном одним помнил другой. Я не нахожу в себе сил обвинять Джекила. Он не мог ни остановить Хайда, ни повлиять на него и в итоге заплатил своей жизнью.

Я складываю письмо своего друга, и в глазах у меня слезы. Я вижу перед собой не доктора Джекила, а мальчика Генри, который с такой страстью ответил на мой неловкий поцелуй много лет назад.


End file.
